


baby, you need to leave (vid)

by otherromanticverbs



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherromanticverbs/pseuds/otherromanticverbs
Relationships: Adalind Schade/Juliette Silverton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	baby, you need to leave (vid)




End file.
